ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Coon (The Smiths)
The Coon is the premiere episode of thirteenth season of the animated series The Smiths. It aired on March 18, 2009. It follows the Coon (Morty Smith), as he embraces his dark side and rises from the trash as a lone vigilante who wipes out crime in Quahog. A rival superhero appears on the scene in the form of "Mysterion" and challenges the Coon's place as a "symbol" for the town. Laurence Fishburne guest starred as Mysterion's voice in the episode. Plot Morty is a wannabe crime fighting vigilante known as the Coon. He is heard as a narrator at the beginning and other times during the episode. He sees Quahog as a city of crime as he sets out to stop crime. He does such acts such as attacking men with women simply kissing in the park. Morty believes that the men are all rapists and attacks them with claws on his fingers by scratching their faces while men just claim that it stings. Morty then goes to the Quahog County Police Station to report. When Joe Swanson sees him, he complains about Morty, and tells him to leave. Morty reports of another rapist spotted and suspects a plot. The police are aggravated with Morty as he continually talks. Morty finally leaves the station, but leaves a box of "Who is the Coon?" shirts, which the officers confusedly pick up. Morty goes to the bus stop the next day and inquires about the Coon. Morty tries to raise praise from his family about the Coon. After some conversation, Morty is angry that no one knows-or cares-about the Coon. At school, he makes a speech about the Coon, which no one, not even his friends, cares about. He tells everyone that the Coon will be at the roof of Walgreens tonight. That night the Coon meets Mysterion, another teenage crime fighting vigilante with a distorted voice. Morty accuses him of being a copycat. Mysterion deduces that Morty is the Coon, due to his dumb nature and squeaky voice, though Morty constantly denies. The next day Morty suspects different classmates of being Mysterion. He decides to chase Mysterion later, as the first annual Coonicon will begin soon, at the Quahog Airport, where the Coon will appear and have a big party in his honor. No one shows up and Morty gets angry. A waiter from the Quahog Airport makes sure Morty has everything. Morty impatiently replies. The waiter wonders if the Coon is Morty, which he denies, much to the relief of the waiter, who thought Morty was an "virgin idiot", much to Morty's anger. Morty goes home disappointed when he sees a news report on Mysterion. People are interviewed and give praise, or disagree about Mysterion. Morty is enraged when he sees Mysterion and not the Coon receive superhero public response. Mysterion goes to the police station where he is greeted as a hero. He reports various minor crimes such as graffiti and harassment from Snake Jaibird. The cops love him and highly praise him. He leaves and meets the Coon, who threatens him to stop. Mysterion lights firecrackers which pop up and leaves. Morty accuses him of using fireworks which are illegal. The next day at school, Morty accuses several students of being Mysterion. He is shocked when he discovers that many students have a picture of Mysterion in their lockers. He is shocked when Jessica Testaburger walks by and asks how Morty knows if Mysterion is a boy. Morty goes to a U-Store-It alley to meet Professor Chaos (Stewie) for information on Mysterion. Chaos unleashes General Disarray on the Coon, who beats him up. After Morty calls a truce, he kicks Disarray and demands information about Mysterion. Chaos leads Coon to Disarray's Grandma's storage garage, which serves a secret lair to Chaos and Disarray. Chaos gives Morty a tour, and shows him his suspects as Mysterion. Morty is crossed out as he is too fat. Chaos suspects Morty as the Coon however. Mysterion visits Brian in his room and asks him to provide background checks for him. Brian is chosen because Mysterion thinks Brian is the smartest Smith. On the news Professor Chaos releases a video threatening to blow up a hospital unless Mysterion reveals himself. At a construction site Chaos asks Coon if a hospital should be blown up; Coon is a superhero after all. Coon/Morty replies that hospitals have to be blown up for the greater good. General Disarray comments that if they are really evil they should betray Coon and blow him up with the hospital. Coon leaves to get the trigger and Chaos to keep an eye on the TNT. Mysterion shows up soon after Coon leaves. Disarray freaks out and runs. Chaos fights Mysterion. A crowd gathers to encourage Mysterion. Disarray comes back and fights Mysterion as well. The villains knock Mysterion into a pile of plaster. Mysterion does not move causing the crowd to believe that Mysterion is dead. The crowd cries. A police officer tries to pick off Chaos with a sniper rifle, but Sergeant Yates stops him, asking the officer if he believes the bullet can kill Chaos. Mysterion soon stirs and the crowd cheers. Mysterion continues to fight Chaos and Disarray. Disarray runs off again. Then the Coon comes back to stop Professor Chaos. The crowd mistakes Cartman as Bruce Vilanch and tell him to be careful, because two superhumans are fighting each other. Mysterion defeats Chaos. Coon comes up and slashes Chaos who runs home crying. The crowd cheers. Cartman says until next time. Mysterion replies that there won't be a next time. Cartman says that crime will continue unless Mysterion reveals his secret identity. At the police station Mysterion is about to reveal himself. Morty/Coon is smiling, but the police plead Mysterion to not reveal his secret identity, or the police will be forced to arrest him for vigilantism. Morty tells him to go on and says that superheroes have to sacrifice themselves for good. The crowd tells him not to do it. Morty interjects and tells him to go on. Mysterion agrees and reveals himself, revealing Mysterion to actually be a she, Summer Smith. Morty says that he always knew her identity all along, although this was an effort to save face. However, he takes pity on his sister and Professor Chaos erases the memory of the whole city with his devices. The next day, Morty, Summer and Stewie promise to never talk about it anymore. Cast Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Smith, Barney Gumble *Wendy Schaal as Francine Smith, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier *Justin Roiland as Morty Smith/The Coon, Neil Goldman, Toshi Yoshida *Spencer Grammer as Summer Smith **Laurence Fishburne as Mysterion *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Smith/Professor Chaos, Brian Smith, Glenn Quagmire *Mike Henry as Cleveland Brown, Mr. Herbert *Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson *Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Fouad bin Laden, Comic Book Guy *Trey Parker as Mr. Garrison, Mr. Mackey *Harry Shearer as Mr. Burns *Adam West as Mayor Adam West Reception Source *1 Category:List of The Smiths Episodes Category:The Smiths